Commonly, when a sink or its plumbing leak, the leaking water drips onto the bottom of the cabinet, which supports the sink. Then, the leaking water not only damages the bottom of the cabinet, but proceeds past the bottom of the cabinet to damage the floor on which the cabinet rests and so on. Additionally, since the cabinet is generally an enclosed structure, this leaking and the damage it causes goes unnoticed and continues indefinitely until the leaking water or the damage is discovered.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to catch water leaking from various apparatus, including from sinks and from dish washing machines. However, these prior art devices do not provide for controlled removal of the water and/or are not easily and inexpensively installed as an efficient retrofit, i.e., something added on to an apparatus already functioning in its intended manner.
Examples of prior art devices to catch leaking fluid are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,369,532 to Houchins et al.; 4,903,723 to Sublett; 5,289,597 to Sidola; and 5,452,739 to Mustee et al.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide a receptacle for receiving fluid, especially for a receptacle that can provide for controlled removal of water and that provides an easy and inexpensive retrofitting capability. This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.